There is a recognition device that is mounted to a designated portion (a finger, a wrist, an upper arm, etc.) of the body of a user and recognizes an action (gesture) of the user. A device such as a PC (personal computer), a television, or the like is operated using the recognition device. It is desirable to reduce the operation burden of the user.